Second Choice
by Cinn
Summary: A.U. Was Switch supposed to die, was Trinity supposed to bring Neo back from the dead? FINISHED.
1. Memory 1

Cinn: This is my newest fic, it's an A.U. It's Trinity's P.O.V. Telling you her "real", well it could be, story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to be with him, nor him with me. Some of it was a lie, the oracle never said that to me. She said it to Switch, Switch was supposed to be with Neo, I was supposed to just be sad, yeah, I was gonna fall in love with him anyway, but Switch was supposed to bring him back. People misunderstand sometimes, she and Apoc, they were never together as a couple, no, they thought of each other as brother and sister, nothing more.  
  
When she told me what the oracle said to me, I as upset. It was after we released Neo, I'd already fallen in love with him. So had she, she didn't know I loved him. I don't know what I would do if she'd survived, I miss her company, but if I'd never been able to be with Neo I'd probably die. This is what my visit to the oracle went like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Come in dear, sit down. "  
  
" Um. OK "  
  
" Morpheus, told me a lot about you.. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Yes, it's surprising what people can know about you, even if you try to hide yourself. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Do you say anything else dear? "  
  
" You should know full well what my name is! "  
  
" Fine then, Trinity. "  
  
" Thank-you. "  
  
" You like to hide your emotions. That's going to come in handy, you good at that? "  
  
" Think so. "  
  
" Well it's going to become hard then.   
  
" How do you mean? "  
  
" You're going to fall in love, but with someone who'll already be taken. "  
  
I shrug and say " I've been in love before. "  
  
" I know you have, but this'll be bigger. And your best friend'll also be in love with him. She's the one who'll get him. "  
  
I shrug again.  
  
" It's all very well trying to contradict me now, but it'll be hard when it actually comes. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" But... "  
  
" But what? "  
  
" Someone among your crew may change all this. "  
  
" You're supposed to be able to tell me all this! Why are you being as secretive as I can!?! "  
  
" Because, I can't tell yet, and don't get worked up. If everything does all change, then few of you will survive. "  
  
" Oh. Anything else you want to tell me? "  
  
" Nope, here have a cookie. "  
  
" Erm... No thanks. " I leave  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Memory 2

Cinn: Yes that was supposed to be the end of the chappie, it's gonna be one memory at a time to build up a story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That's what the oracle told me, not that whole loada shit I told Neo when he was dead. That was just to try and bring him back, because I knew he was the one. Switch told me so, she told me everything the oracle told her, that night that Neo puked, lovely memory. Only difference she said a lot more than I knew. She'd visited the oracle about a year or so after me, because she was released soon after me, I didn't know her on my visit to the oracle, we started monitoring her just after my trip to the oracle. The oracle must have known more then, this is what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Switch poked her head round my door and said,  
  
" Hey, can I talk to you? "  
  
" Sure. "  
  
She came into my room, closed the door obviously wanted to say something private and sat down next to me continuing to speak,  
  
" You know Neo..? "  
  
" Duh. "  
  
" He IS the one. "  
  
" How do you know? "  
  
" The oracle said. "  
  
" The oracle said what? "  
  
" She said I wall fall in love with the one. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" But she also said that I'd have to bring him back. "  
  
" How? What do you mean? "  
  
" She said he'd die, she also said I'd have to bring him back, confess my heart to him then, cos then he'd know he was the one. "  
  
" Oh. Why would he die? Morpheus wouldn't let that happen. "  
  
" I don't know, the oracle said something about there being a traitor. "  
  
" Who? "  
  
" She didn't say. "  
  
" Great. Just great. " I muttered sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Memory 3

Cinn: I apologise for the mistakes, I have put this thorugh spell check and everything, but it's so old... Oh well. Read please, and more importantly reveiw!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hated that part of the day. Cypher had killed an important part of the resistance, And I had very nearly given too much away, I must learn to hide more in my eyes, not too good at that yet. After we'd rescued Morpheus, and I'd gotten out of the matrix. Neo was chased, by agents. The minute I knew about that I was worried, even more worried when the squiddies attacked, none of us noticed the proximity warning. So when they started drilling at the roof, we were all worried if Neo didn't get out soon enough, that we'd all die. Then Morpheus shocked us all by telling us to charge the E.M.P. he was the person who most wanted Neo to live. And when Neo died, he was extremely upset, he looked like he couldn't be bothered to live any more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No he can't just be dead! Wait, Switch said he would die, the oracle said so! We both loved him! Maybe I was just here as a second chance for him to live, like, so he defiantly survived. So before I knew what I was doing I was confessing MY heart to him, and lies, lies were important for this to work too.  
  
" Neo, I'm not afraid anymore. The oracle said I'd fall in love with the one, so you can't be dead, because I love you see. You're the one. "  
  
Then I kissed his dead lips, and he came back. I thought it wouldn't work, but it did. Then he eradicated an agent and got out, the E.M.P. went off and the sentinels were killed. After that I pulled off his form and looked into his eyes for about 1 minute then he leaned up to kiss me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Memory 4

Cinn: read.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hated that part of the day. Cypher had killed an important part of the resistance, And I had very nearly given too much away, I must learn to hide more in my eyes, not too good at that yet. After we'd rescued Morpheus, and I'd gotten out of the matrix. Neo was chased, by agents. The minute I knew about that I was worried, even more worried when the squiddies attacked, none of us noticed the proximity warning. So when they started drilling at the roof, we were all worried if Neo didn't get out soon enough, that we'd all die. Then Morpheus shocked us all by telling us to charge the E.M.P. he was the person who most wanted Neo to live. And when Neo died, he was extremely upset, he looked like he couldn't be bothered to live any more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No he can't just be dead! Wait, Switch said he would die, the oracle said so! We both loved him! Maybe I was just here as a second chance for him to live, like, so he defiantly survived. So before I knew what I was doing I was confessing MY heart to him, and lies, lies were important for this to work too.  
  
" Neo, I'm not afraid anymore. The oracle said I'd fall in love with the one, so you can't be dead, because I love you see. You're the one. "  
  
Then I kissed his dead lips, and he came back. I thought it wouldn't work, but it did. Then he eradicated an agent and got out, the E.M.P. went off and the sentinels were killed. After that I pulled off his form and looked into his eyes for about 1 minute then he leaned up to kiss me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Memory 5 getting predictable now

Cinn: This is very badly done fluff, only reason I wrote it like this is because of reloaded, if I stuck to the origianl ending then reloaded wouldn't make sence according to this anyway. Don't know what got into me when I wrote this. It wasn't going to end like this! Stupid me again! Oh well.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I don't know why I decided to become Switch, but I did. I shouldn't have done. She was my best friend. She never knew that I had feelings for Neo, unless she could read me better than I thought.   
  
3 days later.....  
  
" You're back? I don't get many people coming twice. "  
  
" You know why I've come back though.. "  
  
" To right I do. "  
  
" Is this my real path? "  
  
" Of course it is! "  
  
" But Switch was supposed to bring him back..? "  
  
" I know, but Cyhper made that a bit impossible, didn't he? "  
  
" Yeah, but Neo's with me now, if Switch was supposed to bring him back, shouldn't he love her? "  
  
" I can see what you're getting at, but no. "  
  
" What, she was going to confess her heart to him, then he just ignores it? "  
  
" Not quite. "  
  
I must have looked very confused then because she continued,  
  
" He doesn't love Switch never had done. He did have a little crush on her though. That's why he reacted a little more when she died. He's always loved you, he just didn't always know. "  
  
" So if Switch had been able to do what she was supposed to, he have gone with her, then broken her heart? And come to me? "  
  
" Even closer. "  
  
" But..? "  
  
" But what? "  
  
" If that wasn't supposed to happen, what was? "  
  
" Switch would have left him. "  
  
" But she loved him. Didn't she. "  
  
" No, they both just had crushes on each other. "  
  
" Oh. So this is how it's supposed to be? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
God I cannot tell you how happy I was right then, she must have known though...  
  
" Now go on. Scram! "  
  
I did so too. I just wanted to go and see him, he'd known I'd hesitated for some reason, he did know why. But god it felt good to know I hadn't stolen my best friends path. Things are going to be different from now on. I know, and people are going to find out too. 


End file.
